finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo's Crystal Tower
Chocobo's Crystal Tower is a flash game developed by Square Enix. Plot The story goes that an evil wizard called Evilzard had summoned the Meteor of the Apocalypse, but a brave hero managed to shatter the Meteor and save the world. However, the Meteor shards fell across the land, spawning an intricate network of towers and dungeons. Monsters crawled out of the towers, spreading fear everywhere. Many adventurers tried to destroy the monsters and the towers, but a black curse left by Evilzard before his death prevented them from doing so. One day, a chocobo emerged from one of the towers, heavily wounded. Apparently, it had ventured inside and vanquished the monsters within, because the tower was silent. This chocobo, Boco, was hailed as a national hero of Enisque, and since then, the kingdom of Enisque started a chocobo breeding programme, sending chocobos into the tower one after another. The programme was a success, and novice royal chocobo breeders have since come in droves to breed and train the chocobos to continue their quest to destroy the towers. Elena Xequs, one of the royal chocobo breeders, trains novices in the breeding programme. Shopkeepers such as Botteli sell greens to feed the chocobos. Gameplay Character growth in the game revolves around the player visiting their chocobo(s) on a regular basis and feeding them the various color Gysahl Greens in order for them to gain increased statistics, and brushing their feathers in order to keep them clean. To begin raising a chocobo, the player must first place an egg into the provided nest(as you play, you will be able to unlock more nests). After a set period of time, the egg will hatch into a chocobo chick. Note that the player may have more than one chocobo on the farm at one time if they so choose. The player's role in the game is to ensure that a chocobo reaches adulthood so that it can be sent into one of the many towers to vanquish the monsters inside and claim whatever treasures it may find. As the chocobo grows, the player will be awarded with achievement trophies and experience points, the latter of which slowly fills up an exp bar at the top of the screen. If the bar is filled up, the player's Breeder Rank will increase by one. Ways for the player to earn experience include brushing and feeding their own chocobo, brushing and feeding other players' chocobos, placing feathers on other players' chocobos and successfully clearing towers. In addition to these features, players may customise the farm that their chocobos live on by purchasing different objects and backgrounds from the shop using Gil. From the same shop, players may also buy gysahls and equipment/battle gear for their chocobo(s). Each day the shop will have a new item at a reduced price on display, which can be bought once. Gil(and an assortment of gysahls) is awarded to the player if they log into the game on each consecutive day, in what is known as a "daily login bonus". Gil and golden feathers are also awarded when the player's Breeder Rank increases. Special items in the shop can only be purchased with "Chocopoints", which must be bought with real money. Life Span Each chocobo has a life span and the player may only keep it during that time. Below is the list of each stage in a chocobo's life, the length of the stage, and what is available during that time. *Egg (Approximately 4 - 20 minutes): The chocobo is getting ready to hatch. You can not do anything with your chocobo at this point in time. However, you can rename them from the status screen. *Chick (Approximately 24 - 50 hours): The chocobo is growing into an adult. It will need to be fed and brushed occasionally. *Adult (Approximately 260 - 400 hours): The chocobo can be equipped, bred, and sent to towers. It will need to be fed and brushed occasionally, especially after outings. *Senior (indefinitely — silver and gold apples can be used to temporarily revert a senior chocobo to adult status): The Chocobo has lived its life and needs to be returned to the wild. It is no longer able to breed or go to towers. Release it on the status screen. Feeding Throughout its lifespan, the player's chocobo(s) will require daily feeding. Each color of gysahl raises a different stat, with the exception of the yellow gysahl which raises all stats slightly. A gysahl will add thirty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of gysahls and their effects features below: *White gysahl: Raises experience in a random status parameter. *Red gysahl: Raises experience in STR (strength). *Blue gysahl: Raises experience in INT (intelligence). *Green gysahl: Raises experience in MND (mind). *Brown gysahl: Raises experience in AGI (agility). *Yellow gysahl: Raises experience in all status parameters. If a chocobo eats a gysahl corresponding to the colour of its feathers, the effect of that gysahl will be multiplied. Along with gysahls, the player may also find vegetables to feed their chocobo. These will not give them as much experience as gysahls, nor will they be very filling to the chocobo, but they are reasonably cheaper than gysahls. A vegetable will add twenty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of vegetables and their effects features below: *Turnip: Slightly raises experience in a random status parameter. *Carrot: Slightly raises experience in STR (strength). *Blueberry: Slightly raises experience INT (intelligence). *Cabbage: Slightly raises experience MND (mind). *Brown Mushroom: Slightly raises experience AGI (agility). *Corn: Slightly raises experience all status parameters. Feeding Throughout its lifespan, the player's chocobo(s) will require daily feeding. Each color of gysahl raises a different stat, with the exception of the yellow gysahl which raises all stats slightly. A gysahl will add thirty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of gysahls and their effects features below: *White gysahl: Raises experience in a random status parameter. *Red gysahl: Raises experience in STR (strength). *Blue gysahl: Raises experience in INT (intelligence). *Green gysahl: Raises experience in MND (mind). *Brown gysahl: Raises experience in AGI (agility). *Yellow gysahl: Raises experience in all status parameters. If a chocobo eats a gysahl corresponding to the colour of its feathers, the effect of that gysahl will be multiplied. Along with gysahls, the player may also find vegetables to feed their chocobo. These will not give them as much experience as gysahls, nor will they be very filling to the chocobo, but they are reasonably cheaper than gysahls. A vegetable will add twenty points to the chocobo's hunger bar. The list of vegetables and their effects features below: *Turnip: Slightly raises experience in a random status parameter. *Carrot: Slightly raises experience in STR (strength). *Blueberry: Slightly raises experience INT (intelligence). *Cabbage: Slightly raises experience MND (mind). *Brown Mushroom: Slightly raises experience AGI (agility). *Corn: Slightly raises experience all status parameters. Breeding Adult Chocobos can be bred to create eggs for the owner. Chocobos on the same ranch may not be bred together. Breeding your Chocobo has no downsides or side effects, it just gives you another egg to hatch into a chick to expand your flock. There are two ways to breed your Chocobo. *Random Breeding: By clicking on an Adult Chocobo you own, you can select the 'Random Breeding'. This will pair your Chocobo with another players owned Chocobo. Your Chocobo will be unavailable for other activities for one (1) hour. This breeding never fails, but varies in results. *Selective Breeding: Instead of clicking on a Chocobo you own, find an Adult Chocobo owned by a Friend of Yours (not a random person) and click on the Breeding button. You may then select an amount of time for your Chocobo to be away; 6 hours, 12 hours, or 24 hours. This breeding may fail so the longer your Chocobo is away, the better. When you have a successful breeding, you will receive an egg in one of your free egg boxes. If you do not have a free egg box, it will not allow you to initiate a breeding. To hatch the egg, drag and drop it onto a nest. If you have no available nests, you may buy more when you reach certain levels. Then you only need to wait for the egg to hatch. If you get an egg of a certain color, it does not mean that color Chocobo will hatch from it. If both parents of the egg are the same color, it is of course a high possibility that the offspring will also be that color. A white egg has a chance to be any color chocobo. Black Chocobos and White Chocobos are quite rare. Lucky Feathers Lucky Feathers can be acquired from Daily Login, Visiting Friends Farms Daily, and Searching Towers with your Chocobo. These feathers can be used to expand your number of egg boxes, or how many Chocobo's your farm can hold. You may also place up to three of them on a Chocobo you do not own. Doing this is considered charitable, and can help out other players pretty well. You can not place feathers on your own Chocobo's, only on other people's (including random users). Should someone place a feather on your Chocobo's head, you will need to remove them. Your Chocobo will receive 15 points of Luck for every feather you remove from it. You will also receive 20 Gil and 10 Experience each time a feather is removed from one of your Chocobo's. You can remove feathers from any chocobo granted you did not place any feathers on the chocobo. Items Note: Some of these items might have been removed or not implemented yet. Goods Equipment Decorations Left/Right *'Clover': Clover to cover a spring lawn. *'Seashells': Shells from a summertime beach. *'Fallen Leaves': Autumn leaves on the ground. *'Snowflakes': Snowy crystals for decorating the farm. *'Railroad Tie': The wooden planks that go under railroad tracks. Did trains run through here at one time? *'Manhole': What could be lurking under that manhole? *'Spring Puddle': A puddle that formed after an April shower. *'Summer Vines': These vines overrun yards in the summertime. *'Brick Step': Built from the remnants of an old brick wall. *'Skeleton': It looks old... *'Cookie Step': Don't jump on this. It'll snap in half. Ground *'Lawn': Green, spring grass. *'Sandy Soil': Sandy summertime soil. *'Autumn Lawn': An autumn lawn. *'Snowy Landscape': Snow-covered farmland. *'Marsh': Swampy land. A good workout for your legs. *'Stone Ground': Farmland paved with stones. Cool and pleasant. *'Flower Garden': A colorful, sweet-smelling flower garden. *'Sand Dune': Only the strongest chocobos can thrive in these harsh desert conditions. *'Lawn': A perfectly manicured lawn. The landscaping guy must put a lot of time into it. *'Moon Surface': It's hard to imagine a better word for this landscape than "desolate." *'Chocolate Tile': Bittersweet chocolate makes for a remarkably durable floor. *'Clouds': Climb up the beanstalk and find yourself in this amazing fantasy world! *'Santa Stone Floor': A Santa-themed floor. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. Background *'Green Mountains': Spring mountains. *'Island': A faraway island, complete with lighthouse. *'Autumn Mountain': Mountains covered in autumn foliage. *'Snowy Boulder': Snow-capped mountains. *'Mt. Fuji': For that Oriental touch. *'Houses': A continental town backdrop. *'Great Wall': Spread out in the distance, it seems straight from another era. *'Iceberg': A giant mountain of ice that floated in from the North Pole. *'Gelatin Mountain': You'd get jiggled within an inch of your life if you tried climbing this peak. *'Sand Dune': Which way is the caravan going...? *'Towers': A single Crystal shard was all it took to build this gaggle of towers. *'Present Volcano': A mythical volcano that spews presents for good boys and girls. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. Fence *'Wooden Fence': A fence made of wood. *'Hedge': An azalea hedge. *'White Fence': A painted fence. *'Barbed Wire': A fence made of steel wire. *'Brick Flower Bed': A planter made of bricks. *'Metal Fence': A sturdy metal fence. *'Guardrail': Protects people from runaway chocobos. *'Iron Bars': Even the most sprightly of chocobos would have trouble scaling this wall. *'Candy Fence': A colorful candy fence. No licking, please. *'Fence': A painted fence. *'Light-up Fence': Bright lights shine on Christmas evenings with this illuminated fence. On sale exclusively during the Christmas season. External Links *Official website Category:Chocobo Series Category:Games